Frender Insane in the mainframe
by Mario9501
Summary: Fry is slowly losing his sanity and Bender walks in on him on the floor about to have a mental breakdown. (Fry x Bender Frender) Oneshot (not sure if I want it to be a oneshot.)
1. Fry's Breakdown

Fry was close to losing himself in this asylum, and he could only think of one person who keeps him sane, and that is Bender who is next door and is the only thing that is keeping him from breaking down and crying.

"Oh god, I am going to die here." Fry whimpered to himself.

Suddenly the door opened, and Fry didn't dare look to see if it was Roberto again. He was too scared to do that. "Fry?" That voice seemed familiar.

"B-Bender?! Is that you?" Fry said still scared out of his mind.

"Yeah, buddy it's your good ol' pal, Bender. Why are you on the floor curled up like that?"

"It is this place, and Roberto keeps tormenting me and almost keeps killing me."

Bender felt terrible for Fry and hates seeing him like this and decided to do something about it and give Fry a hug. "It's OK Fry you only have to stay here a little longer and then you will be free."

"No Bender please don't leave me again. Please." Fry pleaded for his best friend to stay with him.

"Sorry, Fry I can't do that or else I would stay with you."

Fry started to cry and have a mental breakdown and started murmuring words like.

"Just like mom" "Dad" "Just like everyone else."

"What do you mean 'Just like everyone else.' Fry?" Bender asked confused.

"They just left me because I am different from them."

"Well, you are normal to me." Said Bender.

"Do you really mean that Bender?" Fry asked hopefully he wasn't lying. He couldn't handle any more lies.

"Yes I do Fry, yes I do." Bender replied and gave Fry another hug.

Bender noticed that Fry was pale too pale "Hey Fry you don't look so good are you sure you are all right?"

"Now that you mention it no. No, I don't feel good I feel like I am dying," Fry said now aware of his condition.

"When was the last time you ate something that wasn't robot food?" Bender asked concerned about Fry's current diet.

"I don't remember when I last ate something that was solid human food," Fry replied.

"I'll g-"

"Bending Unit 22 what are you doing here with this _**Defective Robot!**_ " A robotic-voice called behind Bender. It was the nursebot.

"He is not defective nor a robot but a human who shouldn't be here at all," Bender replied defending his friend.

"You should be in your cell not with this _**Disgrace of a Robot!**_ " replied the bot.

"NO! Please don't take him away from me please!" Fry tried pleading with the nursebot, but his plead fell on deaf ears. As the nursebot took Bender away.

"HEY LET ME GO MY BEST FRIEND NEEDS ME!" Bender shouted at the nurse, but his shouts also fell on deaf ears.

Fry started to finaly breakdown, and his sanity was slowly drifting away. Fry was a pile on the floor of the 2 cm room like closet.

"Bender come back, please. I need you to be with me." Fry silently cried on the floor awaiting his demise.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few hours later._

"Hey yo, Bender." A reddish-orange robot killer named Roberto yelled from across the room. Bender was worrying about Fry because he hasn't seen him yet and hoped he was OK. The bending unit was ignoring Roberto who was yelling at him and was threatening Bender that he will kill his meatbag if he doesn't say anything soon.

Wait! Did he just say he will kill my meatbag?!

Bender was angry now.

Nobody kills my meatbag unless it's me.

"Who the hell do you think you are. Talking about Fry like that you inbred piece of scrap metal." Bender shouted at Roberto getting madder by the second.

Roberto was angry now. Nobody calls me a inbred piece of scrap metal.

Roberto charged at the silver robot, who was somewhat prepared for this but was still a little thrown off.

"B-Bender help me these robots are ganging up on me. HELP!" Fry was yelling because of the unexpected attack had caught him off guard.

"Fry? OW! Alright, dirtbag that's it your dead!" Bender was now angry and ready to make some scrap metal or beer bottles out of them.

Bender found the strength to throw Roberto off and beat him before running over to Fry, who was being beaten up by the vending machine.

Bender noticed something odd about the bots in the room are going after Fry, and Fry alone.

 _The wait is why is Mom forcing them to attack Fry? Wait I remember now. Mom is forcing us to kill humans again but…me?_

Bender had no time to think about it and had to get Fry out of here and away from the asylum before the bots killed him or Fry.

Bender grabbed Fry and broke out of the asylum and headed off to Planet Express.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later

It was night by the time both Bender and Fry who was unconscious made it home. Bender walked into their apartment and went inside and put Fry in his bed. Bender got a drink when he heard Fry whimpering and thrashing about in his bed. Bender took a quick swig of his beer and ran into his room and held Fry down by giving him a high. This had calmed Fry down, and he stopped thrashing and was no longer whimpering.

Bender sighed. This is going to be a long night.

 _The next morning._

Fry looked a lot better today then he did in weeks and finally was able to get food that should have lasted a few hours was gone within minutes.

Fry and Bender noticed that co-workers were not there by the time they got there.

 _Something's fishy here and why wasn't anyone out last night when we were walking home? Something bad has happened._ Bender wondered.

"Hey, Bender. Where is everyone?" Fry asked wondering.

"I noticed that too meatbag. Something's off here." Bender told his best friend.

The big screen that's over near the meeting table turned on. It showed The Professor and everyone else.

 **"** **If you receive this message then that means we are not here but probably somewhere where we are all slaves. Or are out doing a delivery."** Said the Professor before it turned off.

Bender and Fry noticed that the ship was still here, so the crew doing a delivery was out the window.

"Who would want to make people slaves?" Fry asked out loud, more to himself than Bender.

"Hmm. Mom is always hell-bent on ruling the world, so she most likely doing this." Bender stated to his friend.

"But wait if Mom is making robots, aliens, and humans as slaves, how come we aren't like them?" Fry asked.

Bender shrugged he didn't have an answer as he was wondering.

"Wait why would she take humans and aliens as slaves? When she has millions of robots to to it for her and are superior over humans." Fry questioned.

"Well. I know where Mom's HQ is so lets go there." Bender said as he started walking towards the HQ and Fry following behind.


End file.
